Corporal Lloyd Garrison
Llyod Garrison was born in 2087 and raised in Chicago illnoise. he graduated from the University of Chicago and later moved away to receive a better life in the Town of Suncase located in the illnoise country side, about 30 miles from Chicago. 'Joining Sector 314' As a soldier of the Earth’s new and improved Military organization known as Sector 314 the Player is named as Lloyd Garrison who has just joined Sector 314 in the year 2140. Lloyd is considered to be in the rank of Corporal in the 49th Battalion of Sector 314. After Lloyd fulfills his training again in 2164 Chicago is attacked by the Rivera Federation. Lloyd fights on the roof top of Chicago Labs where there is a massive fleet of Rivera Federation Star Cruisers in the darken Dusky skies pounding the down town area into ruble. After fighting his way towards an Earth G. 20 Drop Shuttle, He later holds the hills on the outskirts of the city from high ground with national guard forces, until the city is fully evacuated. After the protecting as much of the evacuation as possible Lloyd Escapes the Invasion as Chicago Falls. 'Fields Of Hill Side' 2 Years later in 2166 Lloyd is shot down in the farmlands of Illinois about 30 Miles away from Chicago, from a Rivera Federation Gojira. With Stan Bush The Touch playing in the distance and is still deadly to human hearing Lloyd protected by a sound wave helmet makes his way through the Rivera Federation controlled land and regroups with A missing squad, also with sound wave helmets (Lt. Murray, A tall African American, at the age of 32. Corporal Todd, Middle aged Puerto Rican, and Pvt. Harris, A younger Cousin of Lt. Murray.) Who was cut off from their Battalions in 2165. Lloyd and his new squad of alleys assault the near by town of Sun Case, and rescue hostages from being executed by the Rivera Federation forces. Lloyd later comes into contact with a Phantom Drop Ship In the Town square, but shoots it down with a captured Rivera Federation R.489 Rocket Baster. As the Sun starts to set on the town of Sun Case a rescue extraction arrives to transport Lloyd, the hostages and his squad out of the Town before The Rivera Federation re organized for another attack that might be almost impossible to hold against. Anti Aging DNA Is Revealed As 2189 came about Lloyd, Murray, Todd and Harris is later injected with Rivera Federation DNA in order to live on without dying from old age. After the injection Lloyd and his new squad later come out of the hospital in Union Square in New York City. Lloyd and his team fight the Rivera Federation forces that come in their way as they try to make it towards the ruins of the Empire State Building. After fighting their way up to the roof of the Empire State Building they take out a Rivera Federation Planetary Gun sending it falling to its death. However a fresh fleet of Battle cruisers later arrive over the City with Rivera Federation reinforcements. Lloyd and his squad fight their way down the Empire State Building in order to escape the bombardment from the UCAVS in the sky. After reaching the Street A payload from a B17 Hits the ground near them wounding Lt Todd. After forcing to leave Todd behind do to heavy Rivera Federation Activity they fight their way towards the train station, where they escape the city with General Sanders. On June 3rd 2189 Lloyd and General Sanders team up against the Rivera Federation forces and planned to avenge Lt Todd’s death and New York Cities Occupation, by destroying Fort Ireland that is located On The Island of Governor’s Island. It was heavily fortified and by 3 Days they Reach the Fortress and fight their way through it in order to reach the Gas chamber that generates fuel for the Vehicles. After reaching the Gas chamber they plant A C4 Charge all over the area, but they are later caught by Rivera Federation forces. However Sara armed with a captured Rivera Federation ARK 78, later arrives and ambushes The Rivera Federation Guards transporting Lloyd and his squad on the way towards their Cells. After being rescued Lloyd and his squad fight their way out of the Fortress with Sara and escape on a Widow Helicopter. They later turn and watch as the Whole Island of Governors was devastated by the Destruction of Fort Ireland. Raid In Tokyo 2192 Has now arrived Lloyd and his Squad are now being air dropped over Tokyo Japan. That is still holding out against the Rivera Federation attack. After touching down onto the ground Sara leads Lloyd and His squad into the Sewers in order to avoid Rivera Federation Patrols and Phantoms scouting the area. After making their way through the Sewers and taking out only a few patrols they reach the Head Quarters of Detoreashi. Sara later reunites with her sister Sandra and later they explain to Lloyd and his Squad how they both use to all ways fight over Jerry Rivera and how they all ways were in love with him, the conversation later turns into a disaster when the Rivera Federation Attack. Lloyd and his Squad reinforce the South part of the Fortress fighting along side Japanese troops and holding out against them until reinforcements can arrive. The Rivera Federation manages to push the defenders all the way towards the Fortress Court Yard and all almost seems lost when forces from the United States and Russia arrive and force the Rivera Federation into retreat. After chasing the Rivera Federation forces into Downtown Tokyo. Vietnamese Battle Cruisers are engaged with Rivera Federation Battle Cruisers in the sky. During the time of sun rise Lloyd and his squad sneak aboard one of the Phantoms and board the Rivera Federation flagship. Lloyd and his squad fight through the Ship making it all the way towards its energy core. After placing a charge on the Energy core they escape by killing a Phantom and operating it manually. With the Rivera Federation Flag Ship destroyed the remaining Rivera Federation forces retreat by managing to break through the Mixture of Russian and Vietnamese Blockade. Destruction In Canada 2198 Lloyd and his squad are later brought into Canada’s Grassy fields where they have to destroy a bridge that will delay the Rivera Federation long enough for the Island of Dana to prepare their defense. Lloyd and his squad make his way past the Rivera Federation guards and blows up the bridge. The Rivera federation later pursuits Lloyd and his Squad into the Woods, where they lose them. Liberation Of New York City 2200 Lloyd and his squad later join A joint force of U.S, Japanese, Canadians, and Russians in the Liberation of New York City. Lloyd and his Squad fight their way towards the Rivera Federation Head Quarters in the Center of Time Square. After taking control of the Building The Rivera Federation retreat towards the River. Lloyd and his squad later Run into Samantha and follow her on the roof tops ordering Artillery Strikes on U-Boats on the streets holding back against the advance. After the Destruction's of the U-Boats Samantha regroups with her Sisters Sara and Sandra. The End Draws Near 2201 Has arrived with the Rivera Federation Heavily weakened and losing the grounds that they once conquered make their last stand In Chicago. Lloyd and his squad destroy A group of U-Boats with Artillery And then manage to fight their way towards the R.Station entering It. By fighting their way through the giant station they set a C4 charge in the Munitions room and destroyed the Rivera Federation’s only chance of Defense against Earth’s Fiery Rage. Lloyd and his Squad later regroup with Sara, Samantha and Sandra, and fight off the rest of The Rivera Federation forces in Chicago finally liberating it after over 300 Years of Rivera Federation Occupation.